


The Sound of Silence

by bugheadjones



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 10:32:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11689827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bugheadjones/pseuds/bugheadjones
Summary: Five things Mac wishes she could say to Cassidy.





	The Sound of Silence

**Author's Note:**

> Set before the season two finale. 
> 
> This was originally posted on LiveJournal in 2006.
> 
> I don't own these characters. I'm just playing with them.

I.  _Hi, my name is Cindy._  
  
She's been in school for one year and she already knows that talking or sitting with the younger kids isn't cool, but she already knows that she doesn't care.   
  
She sits next to him on the playground, smiling at him and the larger boy sitting next to him. They both glance over at her and, while the larger one glares and looks away, he gives her a tiny smile before looking back at the other boys playing on the grass.   
  
She hears the larger one ask him if he can leave and, before tears can make their way to his eyes, he's gone. She doesn't ask him if he's okay, just offers him one of the tissues that her mother stuck in her overall pocket that morning. He mumbles his thanks before taking it and she places her hand on his knee in a comforting manner. She takes out the rest of her tisses and places them in between them before telling him bye and running to join the class when it's time to go back to the classroom..   
  
She looks for him the next day hoping to maybe finally find out who he is, but all she sees is the larger boy playing kick ball with four other boys on the grass.   
  
She sits in the same spot from the day before and sits by herself until it's time to go back to her classroom.   
  
II.  _We've actually met before._  
  
He sits next to her at lunch the day he asks for her help and she notices it. He has the same stare as the boy on the playground twelve years before. When she goes to mention it, she calls him Beaver and he corrects her before telling her what he was interested in.   
  
Once she's told him everything that she can do, she asks him what elementary school he had gone to. He looks at her like she's the first person to ever show an interest in him and goes on to tell her. She finally understands why she never saw him in elementary school again when he tells her that he had gone to the public one before being sent to the private one in the next county when he couldn't deal with the large classroom. It really does explain a lot she thinks. She had noticed him a lot at school before, usually squeezing out of the large crowd of 09ers, sometimes being pulled back in by his brother.   
  
He asks her about her school and she mentions that she went to the public one as well. He nods at her and she wonders if maybe he recongnizes her too. She's about to ask him when his brother and a few of his followers walk over to the table and throw out crude comments about them. They walk away, leaving him to apologize for them being jackasses. She starts to tell him that it's okay, that she's used to it, but the bell rings and she just nods and smiles.  
  
III.  _Blue is my favorite color._  
  
She thinks it the moment she sits down next to him in the coffee shop. It's a small observation, sure, but it's there just the same.   
  
He keeps moving his hand slightly under the opening at the neck of the shirt, molding the blue onto his hand, whenever he says something that she figures is embarassing to him. Maybe he's embarassed of her, she thinks, but this place was his suggestion. She doesn't know when she got insecure around 09ers, but she decides to figure it out when she gets home.   
  
When he offers to walk her to her car she decides that then would be the perfect time to tell him about the blue. It's small, but once she gets something in her head it has to come out.   
  
When they make it to her car she unlocks the door and turns around to tell him. He leans beside her and places his hand on the handle and opens the door for her. This has never happened before and the small sentence about the color floats away. She just mutters her thanks and gets in the car. He closes the door gently once she's in the car completely and thanks her again for her work. She rolls her window down a bit and before she can say anything he's asking her if she's interested in seeing a movie that weekend after finishing up last minute details for the site. She nods her head and before she can stop him he's telling her that he'll see her at school and turning away.  
  
She sees him get into his car a few cars down from hers and she can make out the slight movement of his hand going back into the top of his shirt and back out before starting the car and leaving the lot.   
  
She sits in her car for ten minutes before doing the same and heading in the opposite direction.   
  
IV.  _You can tell me._  
  
She thinks she can handle the truth. Afterall she trusts him so of course he trusts her back. Or so she hopes.   
  
She's laying on her side on his bed and trying to calm him down. She hadn't meant to go too far, she tells him, but he just turns with his back facing her and runs a hand through his hair. He turns back around and nods, telling her that it's okay and that he was just a little shocked. He sits back down on the bed and kisses her before she can say anything back.   
  
It happens again five minutes later and all he says this time is that he's tired and that he should drive her back home, again mentioning that Dick is somewhere in the house.  
  
He helps her put her jacket back on and she hopes that the contact will help him along somehow. When he's finished placing the fabric onto her shoulders she turns around and kisses him again, surprised when he kisses her back for a few moments. He pulls away and looks at her with the same sad, pleading eyes from earlier in the evening. She smiles up at him and takes his hand before leading the way out of the room.   
  
He stops his car just two blocks from her house, in a mostly vacant residential area, and turns to face her. He starts to explain why he wants to go slow, why he needs to, but stops and looks away.   
  
She starts to tell him that she wants to know why when he kisses her again. She notices the time when she pulls away and says that she really should get home before midnight.   
  
He kisses her again before she gets out of the car.   
  
V.  _I was born Madison Sinclair._  
  
She's in her last class of the day when she realizes that she trusts him enough to tell him.   
  
She doesn't really know why she wants to tell him, but she thinks that he'll understand. He's nothing like his family, or so he says. She's never met his father or his mother, only Kendall once when she stalked into his bedroom. She met Dick before she officially met Cassidy and she can definitely say that they're nothing alike. She's not so sure if Kendall or Dick count though.   
  
She thinks that it's sort of like a cracked out special ocassion, telling your boyfriend that you were actually supposed to be his brother ex-girlfriend. The one that he has said he walked in on doing god knows what with said brother. She doesn't really know if he would be able to stomach that, but she still trusts him enough to tell him.   
  
When class is over she gathers her things and makes her way to his locker. He meets her there a few minutes later and greets her with a chaste kiss on the cheek. They talk while he's getting his things out of his locker and then he takes her hand and walks her to her car.   
  
She wonders idly if she'll lose all of this after she tells him. She's snapped out of her thoughts when he lets go of her hand to open her car door. He gets in after her and she drives him home. She decides that telling him while she's driving would be better than doing nothing and she wouldn't exactly have to look at him after. He starts to talk before she can tell him and forgets about it a moment later.   
  
She leans slightly out of the window after he gets out and reminds him that they have a movie date at her house later that evening. He places his hand on the door and she grabs it before telling him to bring over his favorite movie that night. He smiles before nodding and leaning down to kiss her.  
  
When he's gone she leans back in her seat and decides not to tell him just yet. She can tell that he's trying to get back into the relationship and she doesn't want to lose the contact again 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
